banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
King Veruna
King Veruna was king of Naboo for a long time. After he left office, Naboo started electing teenage girls instead of men. Early Days King Veruna was born into a well-connected wealthy family on Naboo. His father headed the ministry of impressive architecture, and his mother was a retired handmaiden. As a child, Veruna spent much of his time at Theed's royal palace. While he received a high-quality education, he was far more interested in pursuing athletics and girls. He dropped out of college early and played several years as a wide receiver for the Naboo Jedi Spirits, where he was known for his flamboyant style. After he retired from football, he attempted an acting career, but was never able to break through. He instead entered the world of politics. Since he was well-known and had grown up around Theed, he was easily elected as mayor of Theed. It's Good to Be the King After one term as mayor, Veruna set his sights higher. While he was far less experienced than his rivals, Veruna's popularity and gift of speaking allowed propelled him to victory. At age 27, he became, at the time, one of the youngest monarchs in the history of the planet. Veruna had little interest in runnig the plaanet, so he altered the organizationn of the planetary government, leaving most day-to-day responsibilities in the hands of a planetary governor. Veruna spent most of his time making public experience and spending quality time with his handmaidens. Despite his unwillingness to govern, he was wildly popular and was considered one of the biggest celebrities in the Galaxy. He began feeling challenged, however, from an unlikely source. One of his handmaidens (then called Palpatiné) had discovered his secret drug habit, and threatened to go public. Veruna was forced to appoint Palpatine to the Galactic Senate in exchange for his silence. Palpatine acted as a public face for Naboo's government while Veruna quietly entered rehab- citing exhaustion for his erratic behavior and prolonged absenses from the public eye. Diminishing Power By the time Veruna kicked his habit, his popularity had slipped, and he found himself largely powerless. He was still largely beholden to Palpatine, but in an attempt to reduce the public's awareness of Palpatine's influence, he appointed Sio Bibble as planetary governor. By playing the two against each other, Veruna was able to push political pressure off of himself, and focus on his agenda of improving Naboo's in the larger interplanetary community. His two-pronged approach to this goal was doing a lot of talk show, and making lots of trade deals. The talk show performances revealed how out-of-touch the king had become, and the trade deals were largely one-sided and hurt Naboo's economy far more than they helped it. Finally, under intense pressure from Bibble and even Palpatine. His ultimate humiliation came when a young girl wrote an editorial in ''Retarded Teenage Girl'' challenging him to a debate. Veruna lost the debate and stepped down shortly after it. Legacy Veruna served as king for 38 years. During this time, Naboo greatly expanded its regional power and galactic name recognition. The people of Naboo, however, felt that he had achieved this at the expense of the planet's own goals. A law was passed that no male could ever again sit on the throne of Naboo, and monarchs were limited to two terms. Veruna was succeeded by Pade Amidala. He died under mysterious circumstances a few months before the Invasion of Naboo. His trade policies were largely to blame for the conflict. Category:Naboo Category:No-Names Category:Rich People